Again
by NightmareWalker
Summary: It's Jade and Tori's first anniversary of dating, and they have dinner and more...adult...activities planned ;) Features Top!Tori and Bottom!Jade, so definitely M. Jori, don't like, don't read! Giftshot for Lushcoltrane.


Alright, guys, here's another oneshot for ya! A prompt from Lushcoltrane that I completely forgot about (so sorry, but better late than never, yeah?) that I, admittedly, blushed a bit for while writing. What else...oh! To those who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving! To those who don't, I hope you have a wonderful day!

Read on!

* * *

"Jade, c'mon, we're gonna be late!" Tori yelled from the doorway of their apartment, tapping her heeled foot against the wooden floor as she waited impatiently for Jade.

"Jesus, Vega, hold your fucking horses. The goddamned restaurant isn't going anywhere." Jade appeared in the doorway of their bedroom, still buttoning up her dark blue shirt, black dress pants unbuttoned and threatening to slide off her hips. Tori sighed and rolled her eyes, ignoring the way her stomach clenched as the shirt rode up and a sliver of skin was briefly bared to her before disappearing again.

"But Jaaade..."

"Toooooori," Jade mocked, pushing the last button through the hole and zipping up her pants. She pulled a belt through the loops and cinched it, the silver buckle gleaming in the light of the room. "The reservation isn't until seven, it's only six o'clock. Calm your tits." She pushed stray bits of hair behind her ear and the small silver hoops, four in total, glimmered before disappearing behind the curtain of dark hair.

"But it takes twenty five minutes to get there, and it is Friday so there's going to be a lot of people out, and I just don't want to-"

"Tori!" Jade walked over and set her hands on the brunette's shoulders, staring at her with smoky eyes. "Breathe, before you pass out. I don't want to take you to the emergency room tonight, God knows we've done that enough since you moved in. Who knew you were such a klutz?"

She smiled wryly as Tori's jaw dropped in shock, turning away before she could get her bearings. "I – you! – it's not my fault!"

"Oh yeah, totally not your fault that you managed to trip over a rug, or break your toe when you stubbed it against the corner of the coffee table, or needed stitches in your palm when you cut it on some glass, after _you_ dropped a dish in the sink." Jade ticked off each incident on her fingers, a smile curling at the edges of her lips, and Tori stuck her tongue out petulantly.

"I can't help it that your furniture is out to get me!"

"Except we bought it together, Vega."

Jade raised her eyebrow expectantly as Tori's mouth flapped unattractively while she fished for a comeback, and she smirked when the brunette finally threw her hands into the air in defeat. "Fine! So I'm a little clumsy, sue me."

"Any more clumsy and we could file for a protection detail for you. And I can think of much better things to do than sue you, babe." Jade smiled predatorily at Tori and swept back into the bedroom to finish her makeup, reappearing a few minutes later, jacket in hand and her phone sliding into her pocket.

Tori was digging through her purse for something and Jade took the opportunity to admire her form without any input from the currently distracted peanut gallery. The slinky, cream colored dress clung to her curves, cutting low along her clavicle and even lower across her back, baring a titillating expanse of sun kissed skin. Jade's eyes followed the line of the dress up to the elegant neck that was adorned with a simple locket. Tori's hair was swept up, loose strands framing her face and curling at the ends. She shook herself out of her reverie and approached Tori, shrugging the jacket over her shoulders.

"C'mon then, Vega, let's go."

* * *

Jade held the door open for Tori and followed her into the richly decorated restaurant. The man behind the podium smiled genially and eyed them, lingering on Tori's dress longer than normal. "Good evening, ladies. How may I help you?"

"West, for two." Jade spoke evenly but her eyes were flinty and she slid an arm around Tori's waist, sneering a little as his eyes followed the motion and he visibly deflated. He nodded silently and led them to a table at the edge of the large dining room, leaving them with a small bow. Jade slid out of her jacket and draped it over the back of her chair, perusing the wine menu quietly and watching Tori over the top it. She absent mindedly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and her eyes tracked down the menu, gleaming brightly in the intimate candlelight between them.

Jade jumped when Tori spoke and the brunette laughed. "What are you getting, Jae?"

"Wine." Jade helpfully held up the menu and Tori stared at her, unimpressed. Jade smirked and shrugged, eyes settling once more on the menu. "I don't know, probably some Merlot. I feel like something sweet tonight."

"You didn't seem very sweet when you glared at the maître d'. I thought he was going to faint, you scared him so badly." Tori shook her head but Jade just smiled toothily.

"He had it coming."

"He was just-"

"Staring at your tits, Vega. I'm the only one who gets to do that. Besides, it's not like I threatened him or anything." Jade smiled wider and Tori shook her head.

"You have your scissors though, don't you?"

"…maybe. I can neither confirm nor deny the possible existence of such items." Tori laughed again and then a waiter approached them. They ordered and after he left, Jade noticed Tori staring at her with an odd expression on her face. "What, Vega? You're looking at me like I grew horns. We both know they've been there my whole life."

Tori smiled but her eyes never lost their intensity and Jade squirmed slightly. "You're just...I'm just remembering our first date." Jade remembered wearing a gray, off the shoulder shirt and a dark pair of leggings, shredded at the knees and completed with a short, dark skirt. "Actually," she said with her eyes squinting thoughtfully, "you did the same thing to the guy at the theater as the maître d' tonight."

"He was staring at your tits, too. That little prick deserved more than the look I gave him though, I thought he was going to cream hims-"

"Jade!"

Tori's face was flaming in the low light and Jade chuckled. "What? It's true, did you see his-"

"Jade, we're in public!" Tori was glaring at her, but her eyes danced with amusement.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop offending your prudish sensibilities. Let's see…" Jade tapped her chin thoughtfully and a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes. "Do you remember how you asked me out?"

Tori groaned and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head despairingly. "Please don't remind me," she said from between her fingers.

"But it's such a _fond_ memory."

"Jaaaaade."

"You were wearing that canary yellow dress-"

"Please-"

"And you were fucking terrified; I thought you would pass out before you got out one word, let alone an entire sentence-"

"Jade!" Tori reached across the table and pressed her hand to Jade's mouth, glaring while Jade laughed behind her palm. With a stern look, Tori withdrew and smoothed her dress out. "Really?"

"What? It was entertaining."

"Humiliating."

"Maybe for you, but I was entertained." Jade smiled sweetly as Tori glared, eyes sparkling with mischief. Tori suddenly grinned and Jade narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You know what else is entertaining?"

"Shredding your notes for class?"

Tori didn't take the bait, only continued to smile, and Jade felt vaguely unsettled. She jumped when a bare foot slid along the length of her calf, grimacing as her knee hit the bottom of the table and their glasses shuddered. Tori giggled and a toe slid beneath the end of her pant leg, stroking her ankle and tickling the skin. Jade tried to draw back her leg but found it captured by Tori's other foot, hooked behind her ankle.

"I can think of other...entertaining things. Things we both enjoy. Like," she said conversationally, sliding her bare foot up Jade's leg to her knee, "the thing we did after we got back from our first date." Her foot was inching along Jade's thigh and she bit her lip coyly, teasing her incessantly. Jade's breath came faster the higher that foot moved and she stared at Tori with wide eyes when the waiter returned with their meals.

Tori just smiled innocently with bedroom eyes and thanked the waiter, all the while running her foot up and down Jade's thigh. She grabbed Tori's ankle beneath the tablecloth before it could brush against the seam of her pants and glared across the table. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, yet. I hope to fix that after dinner, though." Tori's smile was hungry and Jade's thumb caressed her ankle as she struggled to think of a response. The spell was broken when Tori giggled and withdrew her leg, picked up her silverware and cut into her meal. "You'd better eat, Jade. This looks amazing and it's always better when it's hot."

She winked and Jade swallowed, memories playing in fast-forward that made her mouth dry and her hips shift uncomfortably. Tori smiled knowingly and lifted her drink to her lips.

* * *

"Fuck!" Jade bowed sharply on the bed, her back no longer touching the rumpled sheets beneath her. She cried out as Tori's fingers filled her again and stretched her in a deliciously painful way. Above her, Tori was smirking and gleaming with sweat. Her hair stuck to her shoulders and forehead damply, muscles flexed and her eyes were swallowed by her pupils as she stared down at Jade. She leaned in, nose nudging against Jade's jaw so it tilted back, and her teeth nibbled on her hammering pulse point, dividing Jade's attention between the sharp pricks there and the three fingers that fluttered inside and teased her sex.

"Vega – fuck, just get m-" Her leg draped over the back of Tori's thigh and she gasped as the adjustment allowed Tori deeper within her. Tori's smirk grew and she suckled harshly on the skin covering Jade's collarbone, increasing the speed of her thrusts so Jade hovered on the edge of orgasm.

Suddenly, she pulled back, disconnecting her lips and her fingers from Jade's body. Jade groaned angrily and glared up at the brunette. Her mouth, poised to lash out at Tori, slackened as she saw the brunette staring down at her with dark eyes and slowly licking one dripping finger until it was clean and then drag said finger down the length of her body. Jade was fixated on the digit as it circled her navel and then ventured lower. Two fingers, still slick with Jade's arousal, parted the brunette's labia and slid inside herself, disappearing to the knuckle. Tori moaned and her head tilted back as she knelt above Jade, back bowing and thrusting her breasts out appetizingly.

Jade's arousal was pushed back slightly and she shifted so she was leaning up on her elbows, face level with Tori's sex and eyes locked on slim fingers as they intentionally, slowly, pulled out of her pussy. Tori trembled when Jade's fingers brushed across her hip bone and grasped her wrist, nails digging into her skin as she pulled Tori closer to her. Hot breath washed across her hand and Tori moaned as Jade took her fingers into her mouth, dexterous tongue wrapping around each digit and sucking on it.

"Jae..."

Jade deliberately nipped the end of Tori's index finger, and then rolled her hips against the brunette still hovering above her. Tori fell forward, arms bracketing Jade's head, lips inches apart and eyes locked together. Tori pulled her fingers from Jade's mouth and her slick digits caressed her jaw, pulling her up into a kiss. Jade sucked on Tori's lip, nipping it occasionally and releasing her with a small sound. "I think you should get back to fucking me, Vega..."

Tori's eyes sharpened as her voice broke through the haze and she aggressively pressed her hips down, leaning in to nip Jade's earlobe and pull on the hoop. "I think," she said breathlessly, "you need another lesson in obedience." She rolled her hips sharply against Jade, smirking triumphantly as the young woman beneath her gasped and arched her back.

"I – fuck, Tori-"

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you first?" Tori's lips wrapped around the cuss word smoothly and it settled over Jade like silk, caressing every inch of her and settling thickly inside her so she shifted uncomfortably beneath the brunette. "But, if you're _really_ set on fucking me first-"

"No, me."

Tori smiled deviously and Jade suddenly realized that she had somehow managed to move lower and settle her hands on Jade's hips without her knowing. "Well, if you insist."

With a surge of strength, she turned Jade onto her stomach and pulled her hips back so she rested on her knees, ass raised obscenely into the air. Jade panted, cheek pressed against the warm sheets, and her hands pulled almost lazily at the rumpled covers beside her head. Tori studied the view before her for a second, taking a quick mental step back to appreciate the trust and comfort Jade had with her before putting herself back in the moment.

She laughed lowly and the sound sent shivers along Jade's spine from her nape straight to her sex so it clenched around nothing. "Jae, you're so...alluring like this. Such a pretty pussy." She reached out and dragged her fingers through slick folds for a second and pulled away.

Jade growled, raising her head to glare balefully at the brunette over her shoulder. "Vega, I swear if you don't-"

"Didn't I mention this already?" Tori's tone was deceptively curious, eyes alight with intent and a chilling smile on her lips. "I make the rules tonight, and if I don't want to let you cum-" Two fingers quickly thrust inside Jade's sex and she cried out, back bowing sharply before she was abruptly bereft of the welcome digits again. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tori licking her fingers innocently. "You won't."

Jade almost argued, but the look in Tori's eyes gave her pause, full of promise as it was. She groused and grumbled but lowered her cheek back to the mattress, waving her hips in the air. "Fine. Get on with it, then."

Tori was so surprised she just blinked for a second, then her smile returned and she chuckled. "I don't think I like your tone, Jade."

"Whataya gonna do, Vega? Spank me?" Even though her tone was teasing, Jade felt a thrill run through her as slim fingers settled on the fleshy part of her ass, kneading the skin and caressing it. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? C'mon, Vega, do it. Make it so I can't sit down tomorrow, make me _moan_."

Tori's nails dug into her skin and dragged red lines across the swell of her ass. Jade grunted and her hips swayed enticingly, hypnotizing Tori with the pendulum motion. "Here's a better idea." Hands firmly gripped Jade's hips and warm breath washed across her sex. Jade trembled as Tori tasted her quickly and nibbled her thigh teasingly. "Remember the first time I topped you? Why don't we do that again?"

She felt Jade shudder beneath her hands and smirked. "Yeah, you didn't think I had it in me, did you? Pretty, naïve little Tori Vega, who'd have thought…" Her tongue fluttered against her clit, nosing pushing at her sex before she pulled back. "Who'd have thought badass Jade West would love bottoming so much? Would love being on her hands and knees, _begging_ for me to fuck her until she couldn't breathe."

Jade gasped as two fingers sunk into her again, pushing back so they would fill her more. "I _own_ your ass tonight, West. You're _mine_." Tori picked up a fast, unrelenting rhythm and Jade gasped, hands curling into fists in the covers and back bowing sharply. Tori drove her higher until her thighs were shaking and she moaned lowly as she came. Her fingers stilled inside of Jade, undulating slowly as her sex clenched rhythmically.

"Oh, God."

"Tori will be fine."

"You fucking sma-" Jade's sharp words dropped into a gasp as Tori abruptly smacked the swell of her ass.

Tori watched in fascination as her girlfriend trembled, a red impression from her hand lingering on pale skin. "You said something about spanking you, I believe?" Her fingernail tripped across sensitive skin and Jade whispered out a shaky breath, tensing slightly as the fingers still inside her curled a little. "I think five, for now, and if you continue speaking back to me…" Her nails dug in warningly and Jade swallowed. "The safe word is Red. Count."

The first smack caught Jade off guard and she cried out, lowering her hips away from Tori's hand. She moaned as her sex sunk further onto Tori's fingers and her body reached an impasse, unable to decide if it wanted the pain to reach her pleasure or not.

"Oh, poor baby, did that hurt?" Tori's voice was gently mocking as she readjusted Jade on the bed. "Now we have to start at the beginning again. Count, or I make it ten."

Jade was barely able to choke out, "One," after Tori's palm smacked her ass, the force of it pushing her hips down. Her sex clenched around Tori's fingers and she cried out as two more hit her in quick succession. "Three, fuck!"

Tori chuckled darkly, pausing momentarily to coax another finger into Jade's fluttering sex. "God, you're loving this, aren't you? You love having your _mami_ on top of you, fucking your pussy so hard you can't walk right the next day." Tori began steadily thrusting and smacked her ass again.

"Fuck – four, God, ple-"

Tori smacked her once more and continued moving her fingers within Jade's clenching sex, reveling in the tight muscles fluttering around her fingers and the sight of red skin. She quickened her pace, tingling palm on Jade's hip, steadying her as she began trembling. "Are you going to cum, Jae?" For a moment, she heard only heavy panting, but then there was a faint affirmation amongst a moan and Tori grinned. She leaned over Jade's back, ignoring the burn in her wrist and bicep, and nipped at her neck. "Good. I want you to cum all over my hand, show me how good I make you feel. Can you do that? Just like I _showed_ you."

Jade moaned lowly and her hips bore down toward the mattress, sex clutching tightly around Tori's fingers, and a rush of warm fluid spilled down her thighs and Tori's arm, soaking into the sheets. Jade's body dropped onto the bed limply and she whimpered as Tori slowly removed her fingers, twitching as the brunette drifted down her body again, pressing kisses to her skin. Tori nestled between her spread thighs and suckled at damp skin, coaxing Jade onto her back so she could lap at her sex. Fingers wound into her hair and she looked up, licking her lips clean of the last of Jade's arousal before sliding back up her body.

"Fuck, I always forget how good you are at making me do that."

"Mhmm, and I _love_ getting you to squirt, Jae."

Jade nipped at Tori's lips, tasting herself there, and then pulled at Tori's hips. "Well, now that I can feel my body again, how about I get _you_ off?"

Tori smiled coquettishly and let Jade position her so her knees straddled her head, hands steadying herself against the headboard as she stared down. "I like seeing you beneath me," she said. Jade nipped at her thigh and dove in, watching as Tori's head dropped back and her abdomen rippled, muscles clenching rhythmically as her hips chased Jade's tongue. Blown blue-green pupils stared at the red scratches on Tori's hips, fingers reaching up to retrace them forcefully. Tori gasped and moaned, hips stilling briefly as her orgasm washed over her, then moving lazily to prolong her pleasure. She rolled off Jade and laid on her side, panting for air.

Jade began tracing innocent circles on her waist, creeping closer to her ass with every pass. "You know what else I remember from the first time you topped me," she asked conversationally.

Tori's eyes sharpened and she grinned predatorily. "Actually, I seem to recall making you scream and pass out at one point."

Jade smirked as her hand came to rest on the swell of her ass, pulling her closer so her sex bumped against Jade's hip. "I bet you can't manage that again," she said challengingly.

Tori's eyes flashed and she pushed herself up so she straddled Jade's hips again. She leaned over Jade, breasts swaying hypnotizingly. "I bet I can, especially with that new toy we bought a couple weeks ago. I'm still not done with you."


End file.
